


Proven Facts

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, OT4, lamsmullette, sorry for not posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: Rants about Jefferson





	Proven Facts

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD *woot woot*

NoSleep4Lion: Jefferson is the worst

CurlyHairedTurtle: Agreed

HorsesAreAwesome: Yup

FlyingBaguette: Totally

NoSleep4Lion: Good, we're all on the same page. His hair isn't even cool.

FlyingBaguette: Disagree

NoSleep4Lion: Well than. He's just, ugh. The human version of a migraine, always bugging you and you wish you

NoSleep4Lion: Shove him down the stairs but you can't for unknown reasons. James thinks he's cool but

NoSleep4Lion: I want to give him a kick to the nuts. His clothes suck, too.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Fuchsia is so '07.

NoSleep4Lion: Agreed. He should throw that outfit into the pits of Hell that he came from.

HorsesAreAwesome: Obviously.

NoSleep4Lion: James should take him shopping. James' clothes are cool.

FlyingBaguette: Bitch, I need to take him shopping. The dude needs some nail polish.

HorsesAreAwesome: And a bow tie.

NoSleep4Lion: Jefferson needs plastic surgery.

NoSleep4Lion: And a nose job.

NoSleep4Lion: And arsenic.

CurlyHairedTurtle: tbh

HorsesAreAwesome: Just a tablespoon of arsenic and voilà! One dead asshole!

FlyingBaguette: Best served on a silver platter to beloved boyfriend.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Chill before serving.

NoSleep4Lion: Did we just plan a murder?

HorsesAreAwesome: No we planned James' lunch tomorrow

FlyingBaguette: More like afternoon snack ;)

CurlyHairedTurtle: Did you just

HorsesAreAwesome: He did

NoSleep4Lion: tbh he doesn't deserve a silver platter

HorsesAreAwesome: Bronze platter

FlyingBaguette: Plastic platter

CurlyHairedTurtle: Paper plate

NoSleep4Lion: Don't forget the cinnamon

NoSleep4Lion: Cinnamon makes everything better

HorsesAreAwesome: Even an asshole?

NoSleep4Lion: Yep ;)

FlyingBaguette: I know what I'm doing tonight @John Laurens

CurlyHairedTurtle: Is it me?

FlyingBaguette: I'm getting cinnamon.

NoSleep4Lion: We're doing the same thing, @Hercules Mulligan

HorsesAreAwesome: We get the bed, they get the couch.

FlyingBaguette: Fuck you guys.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Just me, amor

NoSleep4Lion: Have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Imma promote myself lol my tumblr is tyrant4tacos


End file.
